


A Spark in the Dark

by Arala25



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Outlander - Freeform, comforting sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25
Summary: When a visiting Ambassador oversteps his boundaries, Elena is furious. Mateo does his best to calm her and the evening takes unexpected turns, both good and bad.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Original Male Characters, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 19





	A Spark in the Dark

Elena was fuming with rage.

Her steps grew faster and faster as she barreled through the corridors of the palace, not caring for the chaos she left behind. Chaos of political bonds being broken and furniture being thrown around by her emotional magic. She tried to pull herself together but failed, the hot tears starting to well up bluring her vision as the evening's events repeated in her mind.

* * *

The visit of Ambassador Don Juan from Savillo had been a disaster.

It had started innocent enough with the obligatory Royal Dinner. His charming ways were nothing unusual of royals who tried to gain the favor of the Queen of Avalor.

But when Juan suggested a walk in the garden things started going south in the terms of political and personal matters.

They had been talking about trade agreements when Juan suggested more personal topics about Elena and her new reign.

Remembering the lessons from Alonso and Dona Paloma to take a relaxing break from ruling now and then and the importance of getting a treaty signed, she agreed and let him take the reins of conversation.

But as soon as they reached a more secluded corner everything changed.

The sudden pressure of his lips on hers made her freeze up in shock.

Not for long, though. She could still feel the sting in her hand where she slapped his face.

It had not been enough. He had dared to ignore her clear sign of rejection and the next thing she felt were those disgusting lips on her neck. Hands touching her in places only one person was allowed.

He only stopped when her anger exploded in a shockwave of magic, blasting him off into the next wall.

She drew herself up to her full height fixing him with a cold stare, her words dripping with venom.

"Do not expect to ever set foot in Avalor again. Ambassador."

She stayed long enough to see his shocked stare and turned, ever graceful and proud.

As soon as she had turned the corner she ran.

* * *

She ran on and on until her burning feet had carried her to a familiar wooden double door.

She opened it without knocking, praying that he was not still in his workshop.

As the movement of his sleeping form jolting awake at the noise drew her eyes to the bed she nearly collapsed with relief.

Taking in her lopsided crown, crumpled dress and flushed cheeks, Mateo was awake immediately.

"What happened? Come here."

His arm reaching out in invitation she followed and sat on the bed beside him.

He felt the anger radiating from her, earrings starting to glow red with heat.

"HE happened! That pig will never see Avalor again!!"

Mateo tried to reach out to her when her anger grew to an amount never reached before.

The walls started to shake.

If Elena did not relax now she was going to bring the palace down.

"Elena. Please, calm down!"

She smacked his hand away.

"I will not calm down! What Juan did is unexcusa-"

Seeing no other way to stop the coming disaster, Mateo shut her up the only way he knew how.

By pressing his lips on mouth, effectively silencing her angry ramble.

Elena froze as a flashback started to take hold, her senses overflowing with the pressure of lips and hands.

But as soon as it came, her mind snapped back to reality.

These were Mateo's lips, the familiar soft, yet urgent movement calming her roused nerves.

The dam of anger holding back her hurt and despair broke.

She broke down in tears, Mateo's arms instantly wrapping around her.

The story came rushing from her trembling lips between aching sobs.

"We.... we were walking in the garden after dinner to talk about trade agreements. When he suggested to talk more about me I agreed. It seemed to work fine for Alonso and Dona in certain politics."

A wry smile ghosted her lips at the thought of taking advice from Dona Paloma of all people.

Mateo's eyes darkened as her smile turned into a frown in a second.

"Then we reached a secluded corner and he ..."

She stopped, sobbing and gasping for air as Mateo's hands rubbed soothing circles on her back.

With a deep breath she found the strength to continue.

"He kissed me."

Her whisper made Mateo jolt upright in shock, startling them both.

"What!" he shouted, his normally smooth brow furrowed with deep cracks of anger and confusion.

The loud outburst made Elena's voice grow in volume as she looked him in the eye, an apology dancing in her own brown depths.

"I slapped him but he did not stop."

She gazed at her hand in thought.

"It still stings..."

Mateo felt his own breathing quicken as the events unfolded before his inner eye.

"The next thing I remember are his lips on my neck and..."

She could not say it aloud.

He did not get far, unable to pass the protective satin of her gown and magical self defence, but the emotional scar remained.

The only thing she felt was an overwhelming need.

Hands grasping the buttons of Mateo's pajamas over his rapidly rising chest, she pulled him close.

"I need you."

A slight nod of his head was all it took as she pulled off the layers of cloth separating them.

"I need to forget."

Lips and hands claiming him in a possessive frenzy she murmured between clenched teeth.

"I won't let him spoil this for us with his filth!"

Mateo's only reply was an affirmative moan as she pushed him down, pent up anger and energy releasing itself in roaming hands and feverish kisses.

Fireworks exploded around them, turning a hot white flame of rage sizzling in the darkest night of despair into a colorful explosion of beauty as Elena felt the emotions overwhelm her.

Rage had fueled her all evening. The quick, hard thrusts of two bodies moving as one finally made it fade as she collapsed on Mateo with a scream of pure ecstasy.

* * *

Spread out next to each other they basked in the afterglow. With Mateo’s panting breaths and lazy smiles mirroring her own, Elena finally felt like herself again.

Mostly.

“Feeling better?”

His voice reached Elena through her blissful state at the edge of consciousness.

She snuggled closer, kissing his curly hair as Mateo's arm wrapped around her protectively.

"I know that a part of me changed forever. A part that he kept..."

Mateo's sad eyes turned mischievous.

"Why don't we turn him into a bird?"

The mental image of Juan as the chicken he was gave her some satisfaction as she bumped her hip into his playfully.

"As much as I would love to see him in a coop, I am sure he would even be charmed by being a rooster surrounded by willing hens."

She turned serious again.

"Besides, I have no authority to punish a citizen of Savillo directly. But you can be assured that the King of Savillo will hear every detail to give him … to give Juan the punishment he deserves."

The name tasted like foul, poisonous water in her mouth and Elena felt only relieved as it crossed her lips to finally exit her body and mind.

Mateo turned on his side, face to face. Their lips almost touched again as he cupped her cheek.

"You are the true Queen I always knew you would be."

She reached out in kind, brushing a hand over his forehead and trailing down across his cheek.

"Thank you, my king."

Mateo looked back at her, confusion and curiosity mixing in his intense gaze.

"What did you say?"

"I cannot imagine my life without you."

"Are you serious?"

She took his hand in hers, pulling him even closer.

"We have been together for the last six years and courting for two. I think it is time."

Mouth agape, Mateo followed Elena's fingers as she released one of her hands from his to pick a magical flower that had sprouted on his bed as a result of their love.

With a sudden rush of shyness, she glanced at the hand still clutched in hers.

"I know I don't have a ring right now..."

Mateo felt disbelief and adoration overwhelm him in quick succession as Elena knotted and folded the flower into a delicate ring.

"But this will have to do. So..."

She gazed back into his eyes, her amber brown orbs shining with hope.

"Mateo de Alva. Will you do me the great honor of being my husband?"

Mateo could only stare at the ring in shock, frozen in place.

"Will you marry me?" Elena clarified at his lack of reaction.

The response she was waiting for followed in the form of the third unexpected crush of lips on hers that night, as he swung his arms around her in a fierce hug, refusing to let go.

"I take this is a yes, then." Elena replied with a smile, her giggle mingling with his laughter as he untangled himself from her.

"Yes! Of course it's a yes! "

He pulled her close once more, their foreheads touching softly.

"I will always be with you Elena. No matter what."

She sighed with relief and content as she gently pushed the flower ring on his outstretched finger.  
  


The scar would remain.

But Elena also knew that time and the assurance that Mateo would continue to stay by her side for the rest of her life would eventually allow her to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by "Outlander". I guess the scene of Claire being assaulted by Phillip Wylie at a party was more disturbing to watch than I thought. I can handle a certain amount of physical violence in movies as long as it is without guns but psychological trauma is hard to watch.  
> The proposal is inspired by Arthur and Gwen from “Merlin”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2S5kUoG2zJM


End file.
